


Facetime

by Ur_mum_ahaha



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angry Eddie Kaspbrak, Asexual Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bill isn't a loser yet, Bill isn't here yet, Billy boy is here, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Book Quotes, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie works at the Aladdin, Eventual Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Richie Tozier, He's coming don't worry, ITS HIS EX, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Mini series quotes, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Pennywise isn't here because he sucks, Richie Tozier Comes Out, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie and bill were friends with benefits, Sassy Stanley Uris, Slow Burn, Stanley Uris Has OCD, Stanley Uris Loves Birds, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, They have jobs now, They're yelling in a public bathroom, and you can't stop me, but he doesn't want to, but only half of them, hA this is gonna be a good one, hahaha, movie quotes, oh god no, richie is jealous, slowburn, this is so awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_mum_ahaha/pseuds/Ur_mum_ahaha
Summary: 10:27 a.mEddie Spaghetti <3Hey dickface you coming or not?What? Richie didn’t really know what this meant, so, he asked in the most Richie-way possible.2:33 p.mRichieThat’s what your mom was saying last night ed’s2:34 p.mRichieJkjk, coming where exactly?2:36 p.mEddie spaghetti <3To, as you so lovingly put it, bang me in the backroom, asshole.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Intro/May 8th, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! New series and the plot for this one is gonna be f u n so check back in to see! Thanks for reading <3

**_This is a modern au, the events of “it” never happened And everyone just lived their lives as normal as they could. In this au the losers were born in 2000-2001._ **

**_Yep._ **

**_They’re 2000’s babies._ **

**_Sorry in advance._ **

Mike Hanlon was a pretty strong guy. He has been working at his grandfather’s farm since he was 13 and it _really_ paid off. And even though he might be kinda swole, his face is just as sweet as ever. Whenever you look at him, you just feel welcomed and warm, like he’ll protect you and you’re always gonna be ok with him. that's why so many people love him, the losers at the top of the list.

Ben Hanscom, was also, pretty fit. Nothing like he was when he was 13, unlike Mike. He lost his baby fat over the years and had some muscle, again, nothing even close to what Mike has. He’s still not as skinny as Richie or Stan, but he’s not terrible. When you look at him, you get that warm feeling in your chest too, but it’s kind of like that with all the losers.

Beverly Marsh. Where do you even start? She’s a fucking badass, with fiery red hair.. _January embers_ as Ben might call it. Back to the badass part, she **only** wears black leather jackets and band t-shirts (and usually combat boots, but not always.) She’s the type of person that can always deal with a situation, no matter how tough. One time, Eddie’s mom was going off the deep end and kicked him out of the house. (Surprising by her, because she always wanted to protect her “ _baby boy_ ”.) And Beverly _fucking_ Marsh found him a place to stay. She was the peacemaker of the group, (probably because everyone was scared of her.) 

Stanley Uris. Most people think he’s just an OCD freak, but there’s alot more to him then his fucking mental problems. Stan is, _very_ neat and clean, but he has (messy) fun too. Stan has a **huge** obsession with birds, and when he found all of the ones he had in his notebook, he started painting them. So, as things go, now basically all he does is paint, but not just birds anymore. Once, it was Richie's birthday so Stan painted him a huge painting of all his favorite bands and artists. It's still on Richie’s wall.

Eddie Kaspbrak is also, a lot more than his mental problems. Eddie is the shortest loser, (of course) at a whopping 5’6. He’s just missing Ben who’s 5’7 and way behind Richie, who is 6’2. He spends most of his time reading comic books, and trying to avoid his mother in her own house. They had a _**huge**_ fight when he was 13, and haven’t really gotten along since. Eddie has huge, dopey deer eyes as Richie calls them, and he still wears shorts way too fucking short for him. 

And Last but not least, Richie Tozier. Everytime, and by that I mean every time he introduces himself, he plays that same stupid line “Richie Tozier’s my name, and doing voices is. my. game.” even though he sucks at doing them (still.) When he was younger, he wanted to be a ventriloquist, but that ship has sailed. Now, he’s pretty sure he wants to be a comedian or a radio show host. Richie, too lost baby fat over the years, not that he was big to begin with. Now he’s just tall and lanky and skinny as **fuck**. He still wears coke-bottle glasses and those stupid hawaiin shirts, but his dad fixed his teeth up, and he got _alot_ more masculine. Sharper jawline, a little bit of muscle, and his teeth not being as fucked as they were, made him above-average attractive. Not that any of the losers weren't, though.

* * *

May 8th, 2019

8:30 a.m 

The losers (Minus Mike, he was at his farm, working asscrack in the morning like usual) were at their signature cafe, Doobys, grabbing coffee, (and hot chocolate) before half of them had to go to work. Richie took a huge sip of his hot chocolate

“So, where are you working now, ed’s?” Richie says, you could hear Eddie rolling his eyes 

"Don’t call me fucking ed’s its not my name, and at the Aladdin, I thought I told you?”

“Yeah you did, I just wanted to make sure I showed up to the right place” Richie says, a huge smirk on his face.

“What?” Eddie was genuinely confused.

“So I can bang you in the back room” Richie says, Eddie honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or not. His usual sarcasm wasn’t in his voice.

“Oh leave him alone” Bev cuts in, somehow sensing the awkwardness before it came. _Was he serious?_ Suddenly there's a clatter of dishes, cutting off Eddies train of thought. It’s Stan, packing up his sketchbook and returning his mug he had out and ready to leave. Thank _god_.

“Aye Stan-o the Man-o i’m not done my hot chocolate yet!” Richie says, trying to pull Stan back into his seat.

“I don’t fucking care, I have to go,” Stan says, pulling away from Richies grip, “My shift starts at nine and it’s already 8:45.”

Shit. Eddie jumped up from his seat and basically crawled over Bev and Ben to get out of the booth. His shift started at nine, too. It was his first day on the job, so he had to be there on time.

“Awe ed’s, you too?” Richie says, sounding kinda disappointed.”

“Yeah, fuckface, my shift starts and nine too,” He turns to Stan, “Thanks for reminding me.”

“No problemo.” Stan says, grabbing his bag and saying his farewells.

“Don’t worry, Rich, you’re still gonna have Bev and Ben here with you so you can finish your hot chocolate” Eddie says, trying to be comforting, but _he doesn’t really know why._

“Nope, not me,” Ben quickly corrects, “I’m starting my volunteer work at the library today.” Eddie looked down at his alarm/watch hybrid. 8:50 .

“ _Shit_ sorry guys, I have to go” Eddie turns around, starts walking , then turns back around, and starts walking backwards, and puts his hand up to wave bye. “Hope you guys have fun! Goodluck at the library Ben!” Eddie yells, probably too loud. He turns back around and leaves. **_Was he serious?_ **

* * *

May 8th, 2019

2:30 p.m

Bev and Richie decided to go thrifting. They were walking around goodwill, and so far, Richie had picked out 3 hawaiin shirts, and Beverly had picked out a vintage band shirt, and some boots. They also found a little bird sculpture for Stan, and a pair of shorts for Eddie, (Richie, of course, had picked them.) They were trying to find something for all the losers when Richie checked his phone.

**10:27 a.m**

**Eddie Spaghetti <3**

**Hey dickface you coming or not?**

What? Richie didn’t really know what this meant, so, he asked in the most Richie-way possible.

**2:33 p.m**

**Richie**

**That’s what your mom was saying last night ed’s**

**2:34 p.m**

**Richie**

**Jkjk, coming where exactly?**

Bev could tell Richie was confused so she tried to look over his shoulder. He quickly turned off his phone

“Who was that?” Bev says, intrigued. Richie never tries to hide his messages from anyone, and he doesn’t know why he is now either.

“No one” His phone buzzes in his hand. Great fucking timing, ed’s.

“Clearly _someone_ ” Bev snickers. What the fuck is he gonna do now. If she finds out he’s hiding messages from eddie. Shit would hit the fan. She already suspects _somethings_ going on between them. Which it's clearly not, right?

“It was my mom asking if i’ve seen her birth control pills,” Richie lies out of his ass, “satisfied, Bevvie?” Richie has a smirk on his face

“Rich, your mom got her tubes tied _years_ ago.” Beverly now has a smirk, and Richie is panicking.

“Well fuck you I don’t have to tell you anything.” She knows it was Eddie. And he knows she knows it was Eddie. _Why was he hiding it, anyway?_

“Fine, Rich, you got me there,” She looks around and leans into his ear,

“I might just have an _asthma_ attack.” she whispers, in a low, “I told you so” kind of voice, she pulls her fire red head away and turns around, picking up some little trinkets of animals. “You think Mike would want these?”

They finish up shopping soon after, and Richie can still feel the slight blush on his cheeks. Why the fuck was he blushing, nothing even happened. He finally remembers that Eddie texted him back, and while Bev’s back is turned, loading their things into Richie’s shitty truck, he checks it.

**2:36 p.m**

**Eddie spaghetti <3**

**To, as you so lovingly put it, bang me in the backroom, asshole.**

Richie was blushing twice as hard. Bev, thankfully doesn’t notice because he turns around and pretends to be watching cars go by.

“Hey, Bev,” Richie finally turns around after he feels his face cool down.“I gotta go do something, is it okay if I drop you off?” He’s praying she doesn’t say anything about the text, and surprisingly, she doesn’t.

“Yeah, that’s fine” Bev says as she gets into the car. He’s glad he has such good friends.

“Thanks, _Beaver_ -ly” That was his name for her as a kid. He’s desperately trying to lighten the mood, he can tell she’s pissed off at him not telling her anything. “I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, I appreciate it, though.” Fuck, he’s really glad he has such good friends.

**2:47**

**Richie**

**Yeah, spaghetti be there soon <3**


	2. Denbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rich?” A very confused Eddie said from inside the stall. He could hear shuffling, whispering and then eventually Eddie opened up the stall and practically fell out, along with, Bill fucking Denbrough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry in advance

May 8th 2019

2:56 p.m

Richie was just standing in front of the Aladdin, waiting for the courage to go inside. Why the fuck was he so nervous? Then, all of the sudden his heart dropped.

"Hey, Rich" Mike said, walking up to him and setting his bike against the brick wall. "Whatcha doing here?" Richie was thanking god he wasn't at Doobys that morning and he didn't hear that Eddie's new job was here.

"Heyy! Mikey boy! I'm about to catch a movie, how about you?" Richie said, trying to sound normal but it ended up sounding kinda forced. 

"Uh," Mike cocked his head to the side a bit, "I'm just delivering some meat," He said while making a gagging motion with his hand. Mike was vegetarian, which is ironic in itself. A big guy like that you would figure, eats a lot of meat, but not Mike. But also super ironic because he works at a _fucking farm._

"Oh ok then Mikey. Welp I gotta get to my movie so see you later?" Richie says, desperately trying to get out of the situation. Mike, still super confused, says

"Okay Rich, see ya later" while he mounts his bike and turns around the corner. Richie finally goes inside and is filled with scents of burnt buttery popcorn and spilled slushies. He looks around but doesn't see Eddie anywhere. Well _fuck._

**3:03**

**You**

**Where the fuck are you nerd?**

Riche waits and doesn’t get a reply back. If he remembers right, Eddie didn’t even see the message he sent before that _. “Well fuck this I guess”_ Richie is thinking to himself as he walks into the bathroom of the theatre. He’s kind of disappointed, but he really shouldn’t be, right? 

_Oh **fuck**_

* * *

Eddie has always loved the Aladdin since he was just 13. He loves the smell of the cheap popcorn and the noises of the arcade, but he especially loved the fact that if his mom found him there he would be **dead**. He didn’t love the idea of being dead, rather the rush of adrenaline he got knowing it was a possibility. 

Thankfully, he made it to work just on time, and his boss was surprised for some reason. “ _Shouldn’t all people show up on time on their first day?_ ” he thought, but kept himself quiet. He got introduced to most of the workers, and the person who would be training him. Bill Denbrough.

“Ok s-so basically you just put the scooper into the devil heat box and scoop the p-p-popcorn up and shake the excess off.” Bill said “And that concludes your training” He finished, while jumping up to sit on the counter of the popcorn stand.

“Devil heat box huh?” Eddie said with some sarcasm in his voice. 

“Yeah that little f-fucker gave me a 3rd degree b-buh-burn one time” He said, lifting up his sleeve and showing a tiny burn on his lower arm. Eddie burst out into laughter. ‘W-wh-what! It hurt like h-hell! Don’t laugh at m-my injuries.”

“Bill…” Eddie said, suddenly stopping his laughter and staring Bill in his eyes. “That burn is smaller than your _fucking dick_ , and thats saying alot.” Eddie says, and immediately starts dying with laughter again.

“Oh how the fuck would you know? For your information, my _beautiful_ dick is a whole 6 inches” Bill snickers, then whispers something under his breath

“What did you say?” Eddie sounded kind of shocked. “No fucking way, Denbrough.”

“Fine, you wanna see?” Bill said, obviously joking. 

“Yeah, actually,” Eddie said, a huge smirk on his face. “I do.”

“What the fuck,” Bill questioned, “Wha-” He started again, Eddie cut him off.

“Size me up, Billy boy, no balls."

* * *

As soon as Richie walked into the bathroom, he saw a pair of familiar sneakers under the stall, with another not so familiar pair next to them, in the same stall.

_“Oh **shit**_.” He accidentally said out loud. _Fuck_. _Did Eddie have a boyfriend or some shit?_ Not that he would care but _did he?_

“Rich?” A very confused Eddie said from inside the stall. He could hear shuffling, whispering and then eventually Eddie opened up the stall and practically fell out, along with, _Bill fucking Denbrough_?

Riche and Bill had a little bit of a _history_. In 9th grade, when everyone was still fucking _children_ and didn’t know shit, they both figured out they liked guys. And as those things go, they both helped each other experiment, which basically turned into a relationship until the summer before 11th grade, when Bill moved away. None of the losers knew mostly because he wasn’t out to them yet and had no clue who Bill was. They had completely different friend groups . They weren’t really in a _relationship_ per say, they were more like, friends with benefits. At Least on Richie’s part. He had no fucking idea what Bill thought they were.

“ _Denbrough_?” Richie said, sounding overly confused. He really had to control his mouth and did not feel like outing himself to Ed’s right now.

“ _Tozier_?” Bill said, in an even more confused voice.

“What the fuck you guys know eachother?” Eddie said, looking back and forth between them waiting for an answer. 

“Yeah” Bill said, “Wait yes,” Bill had excitement in his eyes. “Richie t-t-trashmouth Tozier can you confirm or deny that I have a 6 inch dick.” He says, staring Eddie down with a huge smirk.

“Wait what the fuck,” Eddie was now staring at Richie, who was flushed red _“How would he know?”_ Eddie says, pointing his finger at Richie. “Im so fucking confused” 

“Uh, we uh-” Richie started but was cut off by Bill pulling him into a stall, leaving Eddie all alone in the middle of the bathrooms. 

“What the fuck guys!” Eddie sounded kind of pissed off and exasperated.

“Are you not out yet?” Bill whispered to Rich, who was still red.

“Uhm, not really” Richie whispered back, praying Eddie can’t hear them. “By the way are you guys like...something?” Richie really did want to know.

“No.. fuck no… we just met today, why, do you,” Bill started whispering even quieter “ _Like him?_ ” If it wasn’t already possible for anyone to start blushing harder than a fucking tomato, Richie just made it possible.

“No what the _fuck_ , no, no _fuck no_ , I don’t” Richie said, raising his voice a little bit. Why the fuck was he blushing so hard?

“Rich I’m not f-fucking dumb, I know you.” Bill said, then suddenly stopped when Eddie started climbing the stall.

“Are you guys fucking in there or some shit come out!” Eddie yelled over the side and jumped back down to the ground. Both the boys shuffled out of the stall and got some disapproving stares from the people around them.

“To clarify, we weren't,” Richie said to one of them. Eddie sighed overly-loud and grabbed both of them by the wrist

“What the _fuck_ is going on” He said as he pulled them out of the bathroom and into the storage room for all of the tapes, and locked the door behind them. “You both need to explain what that was, and why the _fuck_ he would know.” Eddie said, pointing at Richie and giving Bill a kind of worried/death stare look.

“Woah, _hey hey hey_ calm down Ed’s” Richie said, standing closer to Eddie and putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.

“Don’t call me _fucking_ Ed’s shit face.” Eddie said, but his mood immediately changed. He seemed more calm and confused than worried and pissed. “You still have to explain yourself,” He said, pushing Richies arm off of him. Bill laughed to himself a little bit while Richie's face just got more and more panicked”

“Well uh-” Bill started to say, but Richie cut him off.

“Ed’s I’m gay.” Richie said flatly, and watched Eddie’s expression from confused to pissed. Again.

“What?" Eddie said, stepping back a little bit "What the _fuck_ Richard! When were you going to fucking tell me you _bitch_! I can't believe this _shit_. Do the losers know? I’m probably the _last_ person you told aren’t I? _Fuck_ you. _Fuck_ this. I’m leaving.” Eddie said, angrily, while he struggled with the lock on the door. 

“I-” Richie started to say but Eddie was already gone. He slid down against the wall and sat down on the ground. “Fuck my _life_ ” He says, dragging out the “E” sound. Bill sat down next to him and put his arm around him, trying to comfort him the best he could.

"Its gonna be ok, Rich"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I don't really like how this chapter turned out (it made me cringeeee) but another one should be out very soon! (maybe even tonite) thank yall for reading <3<3<3


	3. The gays talk about feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Bevvie, I really need you to come over
> 
> This better not be a bootycall Rich
> 
> Fuck no just please, come over, bring weed, a.s.a.p
> 
> Oh, damn, okay I’ll be there soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah i suck  
> Im sorry i haven't posted in so long i got so busynwith school amd shit i tried to make this chapter extra long for you guys and i promise ill have another out soon
> 
> Also thank you!! For all the kudos and comments i probably wouldn't have continued this without y'all 💕💕

Stan was almost done his shift when Eddie burst through the door to the supermarket he worked at.

“Stan,” Eddie said, his voice cracked.

“Oh hey, Eddie,” Stan calmly said, while stocking cans of vegetables onto a shelf neatly, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” he finished, finally looking over at Eddie and seeing his face blotchy red and teary. “Oh my god Eddie what’s wrong?” Eddie didn’t say anything and just shoved his face into Stan’s shoulder and hugged him. “Eddie you’re kinda scaring me here” Stan said, then laughed nervously. Eddie pulled back

“Sorry, I just needed that.”

Eddie told Stan everything that happened, including Richie coming out and he seemed to calm down a lot more. Stan had a confused expression on his face though.

“Ok yeah, I get why you could be freaking out a little bit, but Eddie, you were full on crying.” Stan said, “Why do you care so much if he’s gay or not?” 

“I-” Eddie now had an angrier look on his face, but not as bad as when he entered the store. “I don’t fucking know I just do, he’s been one of my best friends since we were 13, I guess I was in shock or something-” Eddie rambeled on, turning slightly pink. “I don’t know but I have to go, thanks Stan.” He said, exiting the store as quickly as possible. Stan just stood, looking at the door when he realized something. He laughed to himself,

**holy shit.**

* * *

Richie went home after a while, still in shock of everything that just happened. He needed to talk to someone who knew. Eddie was wrong, he wasn’t the last one to find out. The only other loser that knew was Bev. So, he called her.

_Hey, Bevvie, I really need you to come over_

_This better not be a bootycall Rich_

_Fuck no just please, come over, bring weed, a.s.a.p_

_Oh, damn, okay I’ll be there soon_

When Richie wanted weed, things were **bad**. He was a smoker, yes, but not a stoner. Beverly was over within half an hour.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong? Is it Eddie?” She said, sounding like his mom. He tried to snatch the baggie she had in her hand but she had quick reflexes and pulled it away. “Not yet.” She had a concerned yet stern look on her face.

“Ugh fine. I’ll tell you after you give me one hit… please Bev.” Richie said. She could tell he was really fucked up about something. 

“Fine.”

* * *

  
“I think you should just call him, Rich.”

“No fucking way. You can lie on the phone or he could have someone there without me knowing, you know I don’t wanna come out to anyone else yet and I-” Richie rambled 

“Ok I get it calling him is off the list, maybe facetiming him?” Bev suggested. She could tell he was freaking out.

“Yeah, that might work” Richie said, taking a long drag from the blunt. Bev’s phone buzzes and she starts to burst out laughing. “What is it?” Richie says, starting to laugh a little bit too

“He just texted me.” Bev says as she continues to laugh, probably from being a little bit stoned

“Wait, like, Eddie?” Richie says, now fully laughing with Bev.

“Y-” Bev starts, then snorts from laughing too hard, “Yeah” she continues to laugh until they both stop and the room is quiet

“Oh shit” Richie says, sitting up from his previous position of laying across the chair sideways. “What’d he say” He finished, grabbing Bev’s phone

**5:34**

**eddie**

**Hey I need to talk to you… it’s about rash**

Rash? Who the _fuck_ was rash? “Hey Bev…” Richie started, but then started laughing again, “Who- Whos rash?” he finally finished through laughs. Who was rash though? Was he like Eddie's _boyfriend_ or some shit? Not that he would care or that he even knows of Eddie’s gay or not but- His thoughts are cut off by Bev finally answering him.

“It’s you dumbass” She says, still laughing.

“Me? Where the _fuck_ did the name “rash” come from?” Richie said, seeming more serious now. Eddie needs to talk about him? To Bev? It was kinda without a saying that when you had to talk to Bev it was super serious or a crush.

“Uh,” Bev said, sitting up now too, “Like Richie trash, cause trashmouth-”

“Oh yeah I get it, but why do you need a codename for me?” Richie said, trying to think back to any times Eddie or Bev mentioned rashes.

“Long story,” Bev said, clearly trying to avoid the subject, “Anyway, what should I respond?” Richie wanted to know the story.

“I like cheez whiz…” Richie blurted out. What the fuck was he thinking. 

* * *

**May 9th 2019**

  
  


**2:23 am.**

_**Beverly created a group chat** _

_**Beverly added Stan, Mike, Ben** _

**Beverly: We need to talk.**

**Ben: Why**

**Are you okay?**

**Stan:**

**What the fuck its 2:30 in the morning.**

**Oh shit. Something’s wrong.**

_**Beverly changed their name to “Bev”** _

_**Bev changed the groups name to “Reddie Support Group”** _

**Stan:**

**Oh fuck.**

**You know too?**

**Mike:**

**What’s happening**

**O SHIT**

**Ben:**

**Whats a reddie**

**Bev:**

**BAHAH BEN BLESS YOUR HEART**

**Ben:**

**No im genuinley confused what?**

**Stan:**

**I’m***

**Ben:**

**Sorry stan =[**

**Bev:**

**Richie and Eddie**

**Ben:**

**WAIT LIKE TOGETHER OH SHIT**

**Bev:**

**Not exactly… I’ll explain more in the morning**

**Mike:**

**It is the morning-**

**Bev:**

**Stfu mike.**

**DO NOT TELL EITHER OF THEM ABOUT THIS!**

**Ben:**

**Yes ma’am**

**Stan:**

**Got it.**

**Mike:**

**Secret’s safe with me**

**Bev:**

**Ok good. If someone tells them their D.E.A.D**

**Stan** **:**

**They’re***

**Bev:**

**UGHH goodnight losers.**

**Mike:**

**Night**

**Ben:**

**G’night**

**Stan:**

**Goodnight.**

* * *

May 8th, 2019 (Again)

5:30 pm.

Fuck. I messed up. Big time. Why the fuck did I freak out like that? I’m not homophobic, kinda can’t be. I need to make things right. I need to text Bev.

**5:34**

**You**

**Hey I need to talk to you… it’s about rash**

**6:07**

**Emotional support**

**Yeah, what’s wrong**

**6:08**

**You**

**He uh, came out to me.. and i freaked out on him, like overreacted way too much**

**6:08**

**Emotional support**

**Oh, okay, well why do you think you did that?**

**6:09**

**You**

**I dont fucking know**

**6:09**

**Emotional support**

**Yes you do.**

**6:09**

**You**

**I-**

**6:10**

**Emotional support**

**Look, you don’t have to do anything about it, but you know i. know right?**

**6:12**

**You**

**Yeah duh**

**6:12**

**Emotional support**

**You should facetime him. He’s worried you hate him**

**6:12**

**You**

**Wait you already knew?! Why didn’t you tell me**

**6:13**

**Emotional support**

**I wanted you to get it out on your own dummy**

**You should still facetime him though**

**6:14**

**You**

**Yeah, i will tommorow**

**6:15**

**Emotional support**

**Ok, Spaghetti, have a good sleep, whenever you decide to actually go to bed lol**

**6:15**

**You**

**You too, bev.**

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg they have codenames for eachother cUTE 🥺🥺  
> Thanks for reading and im so sorry for not posting sooner
> 
> Ps.  
> Can you tell i l o v e writing groupchat scenes  
> 💕
> 
> Also i wanna start dping fun chapter names gimme recommendationsss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Before you say anything, I know bill isn't here yet, he's coming don't worry. Thanks for reading, this series if probably gonna have longer chapters and be updated once or twice a week, so look forward to that! I love y'all <3 <3  
> (The cafe I mentioned, Doobys, is real and in my hometown here https://www.doobys.com/


End file.
